While You Were Gone
by AngelGardian666
Summary: Kain has left and will return in two months, but he's left a former soldier in charge. YAOI its better than the summ. oh and its my first ff plz read.on hold sorry
1. Encounter

While You Were Out  
  
It was a chilly afternoon and nearly sundown Raziel tossed and turned in his restless slumber. He jolted up in cold dripping sweat. He sat there gasping for air. That dream again Why would it not go away? .he thought but was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he said with a nervous voice. "It is I Sire." Called a voice, He was greatly relieved to hear his servant. "Sire, Lord Kain has asked that all his sons be present at the Pillars." The servant then left. He then got up and got dressed in his usual wear. After about an hour, he reached his masters throne. Already his brethren were there waiting, he didn't like being late and quickly took his place. Avoiding the impatient looks, he bowed and stood beside Turel, "My sons," Kain stared and look at us all. "I shall be away for a period of two months." Everyone was shocked, Kain hardly left his throne for a day little own two months. Raziel felt a sudden feeling of dread, but why? Did it somehow relate to that dream? No. That dream was....was, but Kain broke his thought  
  
." Silence! I am leaving an old friend in charge, so don't worry." The meeting was over. Zephon and Dumah were talking about who the Old Friend was and such. Raziel thought of talking to Kain about his dream , but didn't want him to think him weak. He looked over and saw Turel leave for his territory, Rehab just now coming out and Melchiah! Looked terrible, he had bags under his eyes and a look of distress. What had happened to him? He looked as though he hadn't had any sleep, like that of a tired half crazed man. He was about to ask when. "Raziel are you all right?" .came Rehab's voice. He turned and met a pale face full of concern. Could he see worry in his eyes? "Yes I'm alright." He said and tried to smile, but Rehab wasn't convinced. "Brother, you know if something is wrong you can tell me." He said with gentle but worried voice  
  
. "Thanks, but you should really check with Melchiah." "Raziel, between you and me, he has been acting awfully strange lately. He's been having these headaches and last week, when he visited me. He in mid sentence grabbed his head and started yelling for someone to stop and leave him alone! " Raziel was horrified to hear that and his face now in more concern. He stood there his dream coming back the voice saying Soon I shall have and no one else will my littlie Raziel! He cringed at the memory. "Rehab there is someth." He stopped as Kain came out. He didn't want Kain to hear or see him like this, so walked away.  
  
The night was still young and he had yet to feed, so Raziel went in search of blood.  
  
He decided to feed on travelers rather than open villages. He sat there in the tree overlooking the road. This was the main road and all who wished to enter Nosgoth had to take it. Surprisingly there was no one on it tonight, the road was usually very busy with travelers, sellers, buyers, and even stumbling drunks. Oh well maybe there's a camp in the woods. He then went into the depts. of the forest . As he was walking he felt someone watching him, he stopped and looked around to find nothing. He started again but this time what had been watching him was closer so close it was right behind him. He froze but quickly struck behind him to find nothing, again. Fear was rising in his heart. He was only a fledgling of very early age. He could handle humans but not strong monsters and judging by what he sensed it was a monster for it wasn't human. Then he felt a sharp pain and next thing he knew he was being held by the throat. 


	2. chapter 2

(A/N sorry I forgot to put the disclamer in the 1st chap.and I tried to fix it, oh well. Please go easy on me my first fic R and R)  
  
He looked down struggling for air to see two amber orbs staring into his. "Let go of me!" Raziel demanded, still struggling vainly to free himself, but to no avail. "Who are you to give me such orders you miserable little whelp." Came a deadly hollow voice. The hand on his throat tightened it's grip causing Raziel to choke. "Drop him Arkian." A familiar voice broke in, it was Kain.  
  
The grip loosened at first and then released its hold. "Lord Kain, I am surprised to see you out here. We were not to meet till sunset tomorrow." The stranger known as Arkian said bowing. Raziel recovering from the shock looked first at Kain then at his attacker in confusion. "Well since I sensed you I decided to meet you here instead." Kain said flatly." I see you've met my first born, Raziel." Arkian looked at Raziel with a look of disgust.  
  
"Sire, Who may I ask is this?" Raziel asked still rubbing his throat. "This is Arkian, my substitute for the time I will be absent." He replied. "You may return to your territory Raziel." Kain stated" But Sire I heven..." "I Said return to your territory Raziel!" Kain said with a tone of annoyance. "Yes Sire. He bowed and left feeling infuriated, first no food, then he gets attacked by that bastard, and to top it all off he gets yelled at.  
  
As he leaves, he can hear Arian's voice asking about his age. This further pisses him off.  
  
The next night.  
  
Raziel wakes up in the cold sweat again, but this time it feels a lot worse. He gets out of bed and walks to his golden rimmed mirror and smirks at the messy figure in front of him. After a few minutes of trying to fix his hair, he walks out of his chambers towards the exit. I need some fresh air and some blood, I went hungry last night. He soon found a human and gorged himself on the sweet coppery taste of blood.  
  
So how was it? Better or what please review. begs on hands and knees. 


End file.
